Alex Beckham
Description Alex is a current member of Internet Remix. He is also known as Man On The Internet, and he runs the Man On The Internet channel. He has played characters in Internet Remix's Dungeons and Dragons Campaigns and oneshots. He is also the Dungeon Master for the Fallen Empires Campaign, Cannibal Conspiracy and Cannibal Conspiracy Returns Campaign, Camp Streamix Oneshot, Tales From The Trail Oneshot, The Title Would Give It Away Oneshot, and The Attack Of The 50 Foot Bikini Werewolf Oneshot. IR-Sona His IR-Sona is the world's least useful superhero and is already done with all this. CS-Sona His CS-Sona doesn't know why people like camp. He is also the leader of Team Fallen. Other Descriptions IR-Sona: He/Him - World's Least Useful Superhero - Already done with all of this CS-Sona: 25 Y/O - People like camp? - Rain Cloud Acting/Singing Roles * Mambo No.5 (Internet Remix Ver.)- Singer * 12 Days of Internet Remix- Singer * F/HA Popstars (April Fools Cover)- Singer * Undertale: The Musical- Mettaton, Chorus * Chrono Trigger: The Musical- Taban, Nizbel, Zombor, Lavos (Psychotic), Chorus * Pokemon Musical Bytes- Chorus * Smash Bros Musical Bytes- K. Rool * Zelda Musical Bytes- Daruk, Molgera * A Midsummer Night's Dream (MOTI)- Quince * Night In The Woods: The Musical- Gregg * Princess Bride - Fezzik * Dark Crystal - Chamberlain * Robin Hood - Sheriff of Nottingham * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Grandpa Joe * A Midsummer Night’s Dream - Oberon * And Then There Were None - Mr. Rogers * RENT - Homeless Man #1 (also Mrs Jefferson one performance by accident) * A Christmas Carol - Scrooge * Treasure Island - Long John Silver * Beauty and the Beast - Beast * Arsenic and Old Lace - Reverend Harper, Mr. Gibbs, Lt. Rooney * Much Ado About Nothing - Benedick * The Hobbit - Gandalf, Smaug * Chicago - Amos * Noises Off - Lloyrd * Midnight at the Celestial Palace- Fabian, Prince Augustus Pomp * Montana Clark’s Audio Adventures- Tua Kelekolio * Ishara: Bane of the Seas- Pirate, Guard * The Last Dogma- Cultists, Sasha Darko, Dir * Defeat the Darkness- Beaumont the Brave * End of the Fallacy- Hero * Curse- Rod, Monk * Black Mountain- Alden * The Search for Dagon’s Hill- Gallo * Theme Park Planet- Anemos * Tomb of Annihilation- Masque, the Aasimar Rogue, Dawn Karnage, the Tabaxi Rogue * Fallen Empires- Every NPC * Underdark- Keanan Nunaz, the Human Fighter * Dragon Heist Oneshot- Jinraka ... And many, many more! (Will eventually update with MOTI song covers) Fun Facts! * Alex is the boss of Man On The Internet. * He is also part of LemonLight Productions. * Alex has 3 octaves. * He needs sleep. * Alex is 6'2. * He is also the tallest member of Internet Remix. * He has his own website. * Alex has narrated audiobooks for the blind, dyslexic, and people with reading difficulties. * Alex can sing opera.